ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandon (Ultraman Legacy)
Pandon is a Kaiju that was Ultraseven's final opponent and had a much less important role in Ultraman Legacy. History Possession and First Appearance Pandon was the first Kaiju in the series to fall under the control of the Crystal Organism. Originally a normal Pandon living peacefully on Earth after being left on the planet by a group of Alien Ghos, Pandon was later transformed into his current form after falling under the aforementioned Crystal Organism's control. After this, Pandon went on a rampage through a city before the AKDF was sent in to stop him. their weapons proved ineffective, but they did manage to get Pandon's attention, causing the monster to attack the AKDF. Luckily for well, everyone, Ultraman Legacy appeared to combat the monster. Pandon proved to be a difficult opponent, being physically stronger than Legacy and also constantly firing it's powerful fireballs whenever Legacy got far away. Eventually, Legacy switched to using his Legacy Blade against Pandon. This strategy proved much more effective, managing to chop off one of Pandon's arms and one of his legs after forcing Pandon into the countryside. Pandon was buried under a landslide after falling over on a mountain. Pedan Reconstruction After King Joe's defeat, the Alien Pedans began looking for another weapon to use against Legacy and Ultraseven to conquer Earth. They eventually came across the body of Pandon curiously still containing the Crystal Organism within its conjoined neck, and rebuilt the monster with robotic limbs, sending him out as the final weapon of their invasion. Reconstructed Pandon proved to be more powerful than his fully organic counterpart, being able to easily block or dodge Legacy's attacks, and soon overpowering the Ultra. Luckily, it turned out that Ultraseven had not actually left Earth after King Joe had been dealt, believing that the Pedans would strike again. As such, he quickly arrived to aid Legacy. Together, the two Ultras battled Reconstructed Pandon together, though the cyborg monster proved to still be a threat, its powers bolstered by the Crystal Organism and its reflexes sped up by its robotic limbs, even managing to catch Seven's slugger in hand, something he was annoyed to be faced with again. Eventually however Legacy used his duplication ability to copy some of Seven's powers, the two blasting the monsters with Emerium Rays and finally destroying the reconstructed Pandon with their Eye Sluggers, slicing off its robotic limbs and organic heads with via telepathically controlling the weapons. Now, all that was left was to take the Pedans head on, and thus Legacy and Seven flew off into the Earth's orbit. However, both had failed to account for the Crystal Organism, and it soon dislodged itself from Pandon's corpse and began searching for another host to its power. Forms - Crystal Organism Possession= Pandon Pandon's form after being possessed by the Crystal Organism. Abilities *Twin-Headed Flame Radiation: Pandon can emit and then spit a powerful, deadly stream of fiery flames exhaled from each and both of its two beaks. Unlike most flames, these are strong and hot enough to set deserts on fire and scorch barren earth. *Fireball Flame Bullets: Pandon is capable of shooting out small fireballs from its mouths. *Burrowing: Pandon can burrow at low speeds. He used this ability to get to the city he ended up rampaging in faster. - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Pandon Pandon after being rebuilt by the Pedans. Abilities *Defense Shield: Reconstructed Pandon can create a fireball-esc protective shield surrounding its body that repels otherwise counteracting forces. *Twin-Headed Flame Radiation: Reconstructed Pandon can emit a deadly stream of fire from each of its two beaks. *Thick Skin: After being reconstructed, Reconstructed Pandon has a very thick skin, allowing him to catch weapons like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger without suffering any damage to his palm. Too bad he couldn't catch two of them. *Burrowing: Reconstructed Pandon can burrow at low speeds. (Never seen) *Fireball Flame Bullets: Pandon is capable of shooting out small fireballs from its mouths. }} Trivia * If you ever wondered what a Reconstructed Maga-Pandon would look like, here it is. * Pandon is one of few Ultraman Orb Kaiju to appear in the series. * Were you expecting maybe King Pandon? Well too bad, that design is overused. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Pandon Variations Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Fire Kaiju